The present invention relates to compositions and processes for restoring the attractive appearance of painted automobile surfaces which have dulled over time.
As an automobile or other vehicle ages, the finish on the vehicle's painted surfaces may become dull and unattractive. This is due to a number of factors affecting the painted surface including wind, weather, sunlight, scratching, abrasion from dirt, dust and other materials, paint oxidation and other adverse chemical reactions. For the purposes of this document, such dulled and unattractive painted automobile or other vehicle surfaces will be referred to hereinafter as "dulled auto finishes".
Many products are available on the market for restoring the appearance of dulled auto finishes. Typically, such products contain a wax, such as carnauba wax, which must be vigorously buffed to develop the desired shiny appearance.
Another product on the market for restoring dulled auto finishes is a conventional car polish. Basically, a car polish is a composition containing an abrasive which, when vigorously rubbed into the dulled auto finish, abrades away the scratches, pitting, oxidized paint and so forth creating the dulling problem.
Still other products available for restoring dulled auto finishes employ combinations of waxes and abrasives to provide the functions of both.
Although both waxes and polishes are effective in restoring dulled auto finishes, they both require significant mechanical effort, specifically rubbing and/or buffing, to be effective. Furthermore, wax coatings wear off comparatively quickly because they are both soft and thin. Furthermore, restoring a car finish by abrasion inherently reduces the thickness of the paint layer without replacing it with some other protective barrier.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new finishing composition for restoring the appearance of dulled auto finishes which can be applied in a simple and easy manner without rubbing and without buffing.
In addition, it is further object of the present invention to provide such a restorative composition which, when dried, provides a hard, long-lasting protective coating exhibiting a "like new" appearance in terms of color intensity, surface smoothness and gloss.